


Grey

by torakko



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: ? - Freeform, Androgyny, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Body Dysphoria, Dysphoria, F/F, Futanari, I can't handle angst for long, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Multi, Porn, Self Confidence Issues, Some Plot, half-packaged futanari, it actually gets happy, past bullying, wriggle cries for like an hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7420948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torakko/pseuds/torakko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wriggle Nightbug has always been grey. She wasn't ever able to fit in completely with her peers, and began isolating herself. Her one love interest decides it's time to change that. After being with Mystia only a short time, old passions and sparks come up, proving pleasurable for the both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grey

Wriggle had always been grey. But the only options for definition in Gensokyo were white and black. Why were things so hard for her? People knew she was a girl, right? But her looks, acts, voice, and personality said otherwise. She didn't know what she was. Until someone stopped ignoring her. Until someone started caring about whether people were calling her 'Cockroach'. She was a firefly in the first place. Every time that Wriggle would meet with Team Nine, she would always leave at the first chance she got, not wanting to draw attention to herself. 

"Why me..." Wriggle mumbled, as her bare arm slammed into her punching bag. Her shoulders gleamed with sweat. She whipped her foot around in a roundhouse kick. "Why do I have to be this way..!" She punched the bag with extreme speed. The bandages wrapped around her hands were coming undone, and her knuckles bled a little, from hitting too much. Her black undershirt stuck to her back. What she didn't notice, was Mystia sticking her head out from around the corner of Wriggle's house, watching her nervously. Mystia took a large, silent, breath before entering Wriggle's view.

"Hey?" She said. 

"What do you want?" Wriggle asked, not looking away from the bag, her voice angry. 

"I just wanted to s-say hi." Mystia said, managing a small smile. 

"Well that's great, isn't it?" Wriggle snarked, huffing. 

"Listen..." Mystia began. "I-"

"Do you even know my name!?" Wriggle cried, turning around and looking at Mystia, tears barely visible in her eyes. "Because I know yours. And everyone else's damn name!" Wriggle clenched her fists, shoving them into the bag and leaving tiny bloody spots. "But no one seems to know mine... So why do I even bother?!" She slammed her head against the bag. Mystia stood, concern laced in her face, looking at Wriggle's slightly shaking back. The girl's face was covered, but Mystia could swear she was crying. 

"I-I I came to say I'm sorry..." Mystia said. 

"You know how many people have said that to me?" Wriggle asked. "Too many." She answered her own question, sadly. 

"Wriggle..." Mystia said, making Wriggle jump her head up, and gasp slightly. 

"I don't know when I can start trusting people again..." Wriggle said, looking down. 

"It sounds bad... but you can trust me... if you want..." Mystia said, looking at Wriggle's wrists and hands, which were bruised and bleeding, from what, Mystia didn't know. 

"I can take care of myself..." Wriggle said, flatly. "Thanks." It didn't sound like she meant it. She resumed hitting the bag, knocking it around in different directions. 

"Stop..!" Mystia cried, grabbing Wriggle's shoulders and pulling her away from the bag. "Don't hurt yourself more!" Wriggle pushed Mystia off of her, Mystia loosing her balance and falling to the ground. 

"Don't." Wriggle said. "You don't want to be near me." There was obvious pain in her voice. 

"You're wrong!" Mystia said, getting up and grabbing Wriggle's wrist. "You're really hurt!" She turned her wrist over to look at it. "Do you not care?!" She asked.

"What's the point?" Wriggle said, saddening. 

"There are people who care about you." Mystia said. "Even if you don't realize it." She pulled Wriggle closer to her, hugging her. Wriggle didn't hug back, and she let her arms lay limply on her sides, tears running down her face. 

"So?" Wriggle cried, clenching her fists. 

"I want you to feel better. Let's go inside. I'll fix you up, okay?" Mystia asked, holding Wriggle's hand and smiling softly. Wriggle didn't say anything, she just started to accept the tears, cringing and crying out. Mystia lay Wriggle on her bed, sitting next to her. She took off what remained of the wrappings on her hands, setting them down. She felt herself sadden at the sight of Wriggle's cut hands and bruised wrists. Did she do this to herself? Wriggle's shoulders shook, her crying filling the air, as Mystia tried to avoid the aura of sadness. "Wriggle, I'm here for you, okay?" Mystia knew Wriggle wouldn't answer. She went to the cabinets in Wriggle's bathroom and grabbed a roll of bandages, and some wipes and tissues. She began cleaning off Wriggle's skin, gently as not to hurt the fresh cuts. Wriggle cried harder, for a long time. Mystia stuck the bandage to itself after she had finished, rubbing Wriggle's fingers with her own. She then switched sides, and finished quickly. After she was done, Wriggle slid her forearm across her face, pulling the tears away. She sniffled loudly, finally calming down after more than an hour of crying. She turned her back to Mystia, curling up. Mystia saddened, sitting next to her, rubbing her back. 

 

"Why do you... all of a sudden, care about me..?" Wriggle said quietly, sniffing. 

"Because I've started to feel things towards you again. And I can't bear to see you like this." Mystia said, laying on her side and wrapping her arms around Wriggle's waist, in friendly reassurance. 

"What if I feel things too?" Wriggle murmured. "I didn't think- I didn't think that anyone would ever feel that way again..." She sighed, placing her hands on Mystia's and outstretching her legs so that Mystia could be brought into a spoon. "I really am happy. Happier then I've been in a long time." She said. "I forgot how nice you were to be with, Mystia. Now I remember why I started to develop feelings for you." Wriggle murmured, smiling weakly. She turned to face Mystia, so that she could see Wriggle's face. There were still tear stains on Wriggle's cheeks. 

"Come here." Mystia whispered.

"I am here." Wriggle replied, her face reddening at the closeness to anyone she'd been in a very long time. 

"Closer." Mystia said, grinning and pulling Wriggle's head into her chest. Wriggle's breaths tickled Mystia. Mystia stroked Wriggle's hair, smiling. 

"Why did people start calling you cockroach?" Mystia asked, quietly. 

"Half of it is because I'm a bug, but the other half was because of something else." Wriggle murmured.

"You can tell me anything." Mystia said, pulling Wriggle up to look into her eyes. "But you don't have to." 

"Because I'm... I'm different..." Wriggle said. "From the girls. And the boys. I'm not in any of those categories." She looked down before flicking her eyes back to Mystia's. "I don't seem to have a gender, you see." She hugged Mystia. "I was born different, weird." She whispered, looking into Mystia's brown eyes with her green ones. Mystia gasped. 

"That still doesn't make it good to call you that." She said, cupping Wriggle's cheeks in her hands. "Wriggle." She said. "Is that why... when we we a little younger... that you never would let me get farther than taking your shirt off?" Mystia asked, concerned. Wriggle nodded, beginning to cry again. 

"I never wanted you to find out like that..." Mystia wiped her tears away with her thumbs. 

"Don't start crying again." She said, kissing her nose. There were a few moments of silence, and Wriggle sniffled a few times. "So... That's been bugging me for awhile... Can I take more than your shirt off now..?" Mystia asked, making them both turn red and look away. 

"Later..?" Wriggle said, smiling sheepishly. They waited another few minutes. "Okay... Let's do it. I can't take it..." Wriggle breathed. Mystia felt Wriggle's lips on her's. This was a feeling she had yearned for, but she had left the bullied girl alone, because she didn't want to be teased as well. But she had gotten her courage back. Wriggle sat them up, before quickly changing her mind and pushing Mystia down to lean on a pillow. Mystia wrapped her arms around Wriggle's neck, keeping the bug close to her body. "I've had... so many... dreams..." Wriggle said, in between kisses. "Where we do this..." She trailed her tongue down Mystia's jaw. "And I yearned and yearned for a day when I might be able to do it..." She bit Mystia's neck softly, licking and kissing the mark she had left. When she did this, Mystia let out a noise of satisfaction. Mystia took Wriggle's undershirt by the waistline, pulling it over Wriggle's head and tossing it. Wriggle moaned loudly as she felt Mystia's tongue on her nipple. Mystia slowly climbed her hand up to Wriggle's other breast, pulling and pushing on it, drawing out little gasps. Mystia moved her head lower, kissing around Wriggle's belly button. Wriggle pulled on her ears, still pleasureful from the early stimulation. As Wriggle felt her shorts being unzipped, she made a noise and gripped Mystia's hands firmly, stopping her. "You c-can't look..!" Wriggle cried, embarrassed. 

"How about we do it like this, then?" Mystia asked, pulling Wriggle down into their spoon, kissing the back of her neck. "You don't have to take your shorts off." She nibbled Wriggle's ear, playfully. Wriggle hesitated, before letting Mystia begin to unzip her shorts. She hissed as her member hit the air, shuddering a couple times. Wriggle had asked that they be under the blankets, so they were. Mystia just wanted Wriggle to be as comfortable as possible. Mystia was able to feel Wriggle's shuddering breaths, as she rubbed her thumb near the tip of Wriggle's shaft. There was no foreskin, she noticed, which made it easier to pleasure her friend. Mystia didn't know how many times Wriggle would moan 'Mysty'. But it did turn her on more and more. Wriggle was clearly a virgin, but Mystia couldn't say anything, for she was as well. Wriggle's antennae twitched, as she moaned and groaned along with Mystia's hand pumping on her shaft. Mystia's other hand was held in her's, and Wriggle gripped her fingers tightly. Mystia used the clear fluid coming from Wriggle's member to move quickly, it making a 'schlck' noise with her rubs. Wriggle was in absolute ecstasy, and she could feel something coming. Mystia noticed as Wriggle got harder, and then she noticed that Wriggle had turned her head enough to look sideways at Mystia, her eyes half open and her mouth limply open, drool leaking down her face. "Hmm?" Mystia murmured. 

"Something's com- hnnneeehh!" Wriggle clenched her teeth and slammed her eyes shut, crying out as Mystia felt something thick and sticky hit her hand. Wriggle looked sideways at Mystia, the same she had before. 

"What?" Mystia asked, warmly. She brought her hand up from under the blankets and licked the substance off. Wriggle didn't say anything. She looked into Mystia's eyes, pleadingly. "Oh, you want a kiss." Mystia said, giggling and kissing Wriggle, who sighed into the kiss, relaxing even more. Wriggle turned to face Mystia, putting her head in Mystia's chest. 

"Can you get my undershirt..?" She smiled weakly. 

"I can't resist that face, now can I?" Mystia giggled, leaning over and reaching to pick up the black shirt. She passed it to Wriggle, who put in on. Mystia saw Wriggle's eyes flutter open and shut, and she smiled, kissing the top of her head. "You can sleep, if you want." She giggled as Wriggle shut her eyes, breathing calmly. Mystia couldn't help it, the embrace was so warm, and the atmosphere so relaxing, that she fell asleep as well. 

"Mysty..." Someone said, and Mystia felt herself fading away from her dreamworld. She was in an unfamiliar bed, but, Wriggle was lying next to her, smiling. Mystia must have kicked the blankets off, for they were on the floor next to her. "Good morning!" Wriggle smiled, warmly, laying on her stomach.

"Good morning." Mystia said, rubbing her face. 

"And put some shorts on, dummy!" She slapped Wriggle's butt, giggling playfully. 

"What if I don't want to..." Wriggle replied, giggling as well and kicking her feet. 

"I'll make you..!" Mystia cried, outstretching her hands. This began a half-naked chase around Wriggle's house, they both didn't have anything but a top on. Mystia found it strange that she was in Wriggle's unbuttoned dress shirt, and her dress was discarded to the floor, leaving her naked on the bottom. They ran around, their bare feet making little noise on the mat floor. Wriggle laughed as she ran, just out of reach from Mystia, who was holding Wriggle's boxer briefs in one hand. Wriggle stopped abruptly, causing Mystia to run into her and they crashed into the floor, Mystia on top of Wriggle. They were both breathless and flustered. There was silence, until Mystia erupted into giggles, because Wriggle had started tickling her. She dropped to the floor, and Wriggle straddled her, tickling her all over and making her squirm. All of a sudden, Mystia grabbed Wriggle's face in both hands and pulled her down for a passionate kiss, Wriggle's hands moving to either side of Mystia's body. When the kiss broke, the two shared breaths. 

"Put your shorts on..." Mystia murmured, starting to giggle. 

"Well, you did catch me." Wriggle said, pulling on her boxer briefs. 

"Foul play." Mystia said, getting up off of the floor. When the two got back into Wriggle's bed, they stared up. 

"It feels so natural and right again." Wriggle said, smiling.

"Yeah." Mystia agreed. 

"Why did you leave a long time ago?" Wriggle asked, turning to face Mystia. 

"I couldn't handle thinking about being teased too." Mystia said. "You understand, right..?" Mystia's eyes flicked to look at Wriggle's. 

"I can most definitely handle those thirty one or so centimeters." She suggested. 

"Yeah..." Wriggle said, her brow concerned. "I wanna try something." She got up onto Mystia, gulping. 

"What are you doing..?" Mystia whispered, as Wriggle put one hand over Mystia's eyes. "I'm embarrassed..." Wriggle whispered in reply, audibly sliding her shaft out of her underwear. 

"Get ready..." She hesitated, before pushing the tip against Mystia's entrance. 

"A-Alright..!" Mystia said. "Be gentle..." She murmured.

"I will." Wriggle replied, pushing about a quarter of herself in and gasping. 

"Hnn.." Mystia mumbled, cringing. 

"It feels tight, and good..!" Wriggle said, breathing heavily. 

"Can you take your hand off my face..?" Mystia whispered, pulling her legs up. Wriggle took her hand away, and the two's eyes met. Wriggle looked exasperated, and Mystia thought she probably did too. 

"I'm gonna start moving..." Wriggle whispered, putting her face next to Mystia's, her hands on either side of Mystia's shoulders. As Wriggle began thrusting, her hands couldn't stay still, and she ran one through Mystia's wing feathers, making Mystia cry out and moan Wriggle's name."Does it feel good..?" Wriggle asked, gasping into Mystia's ear. Mystia groaned a response, and Wriggle picked up her speed unconsciously, leaning on her forearms. Mystia wrapped her legs around Wriggle's pelvis, deepening the thrusts. "Agh... fuck..!" Wriggle cried, squeezing the sheets as Mystia felt thick, hot release fill her core. As Wriggle came, she arched her back and shuddered, her antennae blinking. She collapsed on top of Mystia, huffing and cringing, her release still coming out in spurts. When the ecstasy finally faded, Wriggle turned to Mystia with half open eyes, smiling proudly and sweetly. "I think I love you." She said, stroking Mystia's cheek. 

"I think I love you too." Mystia replied. "Kiss me." She commanded, and the two were trapped in a ferocious and passionate kiss. Mystia felt Wriggle get hard again; Wriggle hadn't even pulled out when she started to thrust again. 

"Mystyyyy...." Wriggle moaned, in between kisses. She didn't open her eyes, because she didn't want to get embarrassed. 

"You can open your eyes... I won't laugh or make fun of you... I just wanna see your happy face..." Mystia whispered, stroking Wriggle's cheek gently. Wriggle cracked her eyes open, before opening them all the way. 

"Wow..! This feels way better..." She gasped as she felt Mystia clench around her. 

"Your face... I love it..." Wriggle cupped Mystia's cheek in her hand. 

"I like yours too..." Mystia whispered, as Wriggle kissed her. 

"Fuck! Gahhh..! Shit!" Wriggle cried, as she slammed into Mystia, who wrapped herself around the bug's body. Wriggle pushed Mystia harder up against the bed, Wriggle's face buried in Mystia's neck. Mystia ran her hands up to Wriggle's face, pulling her in to kiss her, tugging on her hair. "Gaaahhhhgggnnff..!" Wriggle made noises, that were funny to Mystia, but she would say it later, for she loved the face that Wriggle had at the moment. As she released deep into Mystia, her breaths were ragged and she cringed, crying out softly. "Myshty..." Wriggle started, swallowing.


End file.
